The Way To Break Up
by phoelfish
Summary: Kyuhyun minta putus? andwaeeee! mian aku males bikin summary. baca aja ya


Title : The Way To Break Up

Pair : KyuMin as always

Genre : romance, angst

Disclaimer : I want them so badly, but I have Donghae already *slapslap

a/n : this songfic should to be angsty, but I fail in angst. I recommend to listen to Kyuhyun's song The Way To Break Up when read this fic

_._

_Pretending like it's nothing even when it hurts_

_The way to hide it even when tears are falling_

_The way to laugh like nothing ever happened while having one side of your heart left in that place_

_The way to break up_

.

"_Mianhae_."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya tertunduk ke arah bumi. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satu kata untuk membalas ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Yang keluar pasti isak tangis jika ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, meminta Kyuhyun tidak mendekat. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya ingin memeluk Kyuhyun dan memohon supaya Kyuhyun terus di sisinya. Sungmin tidak mau itu.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Perasaanku padamu sudah berbeda."

"Aku bisa mengerti." Sungmin menarik napas panjang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyum. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menghela napas berat. Ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah, mereka sudah bersama selama lebih dari lima tahun dan keputusan menyakitkan seperti ini tidak pernah diperkirakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia melambaikan tangan kemudian berbalik menjauh. Sungmin kembali menunduk. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha mengembalikan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Sungmin tidak boleh lemah.

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Hal ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Hubungannya dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir. Semakin lama tangis Sungmin berubah menjadi isakan yang semakin keras. Ia meremas bagian dada kemejanya. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Ada lubang di dalam sana. Lubang besar yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

_Again like this, my heart shuts in_

_Also, the numerous regrets are done away with_

_They will be erased again, won't they? They will become something far back, won't they?_

_We will be forgetting each other, won't we?_

.

Sungmin selalu berusaha berada di tempat dimana Kyuhyun tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, tidak setelah mereka status hubungan mereka berubah. Terlalu sulit mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Semoga dengan begitu luka di hatinya ikut terbawa dengan udara keluar. Sungmin selalu berusaha membuang kepingan-kepingan memorinya dengan Kyuhyun yang terus bermunculan. Semua itu begitu indah, terlalu indah untuk diakhiri.

Pernah Sungmin berpikir untuk meminta Kyuhyun kembali padanya. Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, seorang Sungmin yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Tapi, hal itu tidak pernah bisa Sungmin lakukan. Ia merasa egois jika melakukannya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Hanya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun jika Sungmin memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_."

"Selamat malam, Kyu."

Sungmin tersenyum pahit karena ia hanya mendapat ucapan selamat malam dari Kyuhyun sewaktu mereka naik ke tempat tidur. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya, mencium kedua kelopak matanya dan berbisik supaya Sungmin memimpikannya.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan berbalik dan melompat ke arahnya. Berkata bahwa ia lupa melakukan kebiasaan mereka karena terlalu lelah, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya seiring dengan air mata yang keluar. Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Semua yang berawal pasti mempunyai akhir. Dan inilah akhir dari mereka. Semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia harus tertidur dan akan kembali merasa baik-baik saja besok pagi. Jadwal padat sudah menunggu dan ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengenang saat-saat bahagianya. Perlahan semua ini pasti akan terhapus, waktu akan menjadikan kenangan mereka sebagai memori manis yang menjadi hiburan di masa depan.

"Aku pasti bisa melupakanmu, Kyu. Kita pasti akan bisa melupakan satu sama lain." Sungmin berharap sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

.

_My meaningless day will go by too, won't it?_

_My love like no other between us is something that never exists, isn't it?_

_Even if I say I miss you, I won't be able to see you again, will I?_

_Even when it hurts, I will have to bear with it, won't I?_

_The (inaudible) to break up_

_._

Sungmin sangat-sangat lelah hari ini. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia dan seluruh artis SM harus berangkat ke New York dan segera kembali begitu jadwal selesai. Begitu tiba di Korea mereka masih harus mampir ke gedung SM, berlatih koreografi untuk penampilan mereka yang lain. Dan seperti biasa, Sungmin selesai paling akhir. Ia tidak bisa jika tidak menguasai seluruh gerakan dengan sempurna.

Sungmin melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Rasa lelahnya semakin menjadi begitu ia mencium aroma bantal. Sungmin membuka matanya begitu ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang. Apa?

Ia memang sengaja tidak ke kamar mandi karena sudah membersihkan diri di gedung SM tadi. Ia juga tidak makan karena sedang dalam program diet. Mata Sungmin menelusuri kamarnya yang dibagi dengan Kyuhyun. Jelas ada yang kurang. Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamar mereka. Hari ini Kyuhyun pergi dengan Changmin dan Victoria untuk merayakan kesuksesan mereka atas konser di New York. Victoria mengajaknya, tapi Sungmin menolak ikut. Mana mungkin ia bisa tertawa jika rasa sakit di hatinya tidak kunjung hilang? Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli padanya lagi. Ia tidak memeluk Sungmin atau sekedar tersenyum padanya. Mereka orang asing sekarang.

Sudah tengah malam, tapi Kyuhyun belum kembali. Biasanya Kyuhyun ada saat Sungmin datang. Ia akan menyambut Sungmin, bertanya apa Sungmin membutuhkan sesuatu dan mereka akan minum _wine_ bersama. Atau Sungmin akan marah-marah karena Kyuhyun yang bermain game tanpa kenal waktu. Mereka juga butuh istirahat.

Sebulir air mata jatuh di pipi Sungmin saat matanya menangkap gelas _wine_ yang selalu mereka pakai bersama. Ia ingin momen-momen mereka kembali. Ia rindu obrolannya denga Kyuhyun tentang wine, ia rindu bagaimana ia mengomeli Kyuhyun karena berteriak terlalu keras, ia rindu senandung Kyuhyun saat menyanyikan lagu mereka. Suara merdu yang selalu Sungmin kagumi.

Sungmin meremas ujung bantalnya ketika tangisnya semakin keras. Ia masih bisa mengingat hari menyedihkan itu. Ia masih merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Otaknya mengistruksikan supaya ia berhenti menangis. Sungmin harus melalui ini semua. Ia harus meraih kebahagiaannya seperti dulu, seperti saat Kyuhyun belum hadir di kehidupannya.

_._

_I'm used to a day without you_

_Tomorrow should be a little more comfortable_

_I'm slowly forgetting about you_

_Maybe I'll go down and only think of the good memories [we had together?]_

_._

Sungmin terbangun dengan mata sembab pagi ini. Ia menoleh ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Kosong. Sosok Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menyambut Sungmin saat ia membuka mata, menyapanya dengan pelukan hangat dan kecupan penuh cinta.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi. Ia harus terbiasa dengan keadaan tanpa Kyuhyun. Toh, Sungmin pernah melaluinya. Ia dapat hidup bahagia sebelum Kyuhyun datang dan saat ini pun akan sama.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku pulang?"

Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Pulang? Kita 'kan sudah di dorm."

"_Aniya_. Maksudku, aku ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, _hyung_."

"Ohh. Ada apa, Sungmin-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan mereka, _hyung_. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke rumah."

Leeteuk mengangguk, "baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan pada manajer."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Sungmin memeluk Leeteuk erat. Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk punggung _dongsaeng_-nya pelan. Ada yang berbeda pada diri Sungmin, tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Mungkin Sungmin bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Selama ia masih sanggup hal itu tidak apa-apa.

Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun saat ia pamit pada anggota yang lain untuk pulang hari ini. Kyuhyun pergi berlibur ke Spanyol. Tidak apa-apa. Bagus sekali, malah. Ia tidak perlu merasa sesak karena melihat Kyuhyun. Tujuannya pulang adalah untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Jika ia terlalu sering berada di dekat Kyuhyun hal itu malah tidak bagus untuknya.

Sungmin begitu merasa gembira bisa kembali ke rumah. Rumah yang benar-benar rumahnya. Tempat ia dibesarkan selama belasan tahun. Ia memeluk kedua orang tua dan adiknya yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Sudah lama Sungmin tidak merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari kami dulu, Sungmin-ah? Sungjin 'kan bisa menjemputmu." Kata ibu Sungmin sambil menggandeng Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya. Ia mendapat cibiran dari Sungjin karena bersikap manja.

"Kau menggelikan, _hyung_."

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan merindukan _eomma_."

"Kau itu sudah dua puluh enam tahun tahu."

"Masa bodoh!"

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sungjin. Ia kembali mendapat cemooh karena bersikap _aegyo_. Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia merindukan suasana seperti ini. Dimana Kyuhyun tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Seharian ini Sungmin habiskan dengan keluargnya. Ia ikut ayahnya ke perusahaan mereka. Ia dan beberapa anggota Super Junior yang lain pernah membuat iklan untuk perusahaan itu. Sungmin juga cukup familiar dengan keadaan di kantor. Ia pernah beberapa kali mengikuti rapat perusahaan. Mungkin Sungmin akan serius pada bidang ini setelah ia vakum dari Super Junior.

Sungmin pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Ia membantu ibunya memasak di dapur. Sudah lama Sungmin tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Memotong sayuran dan mencuri sesuap makanan yang akan dihidangkan.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Teguran dari ibunya hanya membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil. Ia melakukan hal yang sama terhadap makanan yang lain dan berakhir dengan pukulan di kepalanya.

"_Eomma_," Sungmin merajuk. Ia kembali mendapat cibiran dari Sungjin yang sedang memeriksa apa makan malam sudah siap atau belum.

Terakhir Sungmin menghabiskan dengan Sungjin. Sudah lama mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan berdua sebagai teman sekaligus saudara. Sungmin sangat menyayangi adiknya. Biasanya ia akan bercakap-cakap dengan Sungmin sampai larut malam. Dan inilah mereka sekarang. Mengobrol sedikit tentang kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka mengobrol tentang masa lalu lebih banyak.

Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur saat tengah malam. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Dan yang terpenting, ia lega karena bisa menghilangkan sosok Kyuhyun dari benaknya. Perasaan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun memang masih belum bisa dihapus, tapi sia-sia jika Sungmin hanya merasakan sakitnya saja. Ia tidak menyesali hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, mereka punya kenangan indah yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Mulai dari saat ini Sungmin harus berpikiran baik, mungkin besok segalanya akan lebih membahagiakan.

**.**

**END**

p.s : maaf kalo gak berasa angst-nya. Lagi gak mood ngelanjutin RoI karena beradegan lemon dan saya gak bisa nulis lemon *gitu masih maksa kekekeke~ Yang lagi nunggu fic saya yang itu *ngarep ada* sebentar ya masih proses. Saya usahain dalam waktu dekat ini update. Dan buat yang gak suka sama ending di atas, tenang aja ada sekuelnya kok. Saya juga gak suka broken KyuMin. Saya kan KyuMin addict hohohoho~ *hugs Donghae *plakplakplak

annyeong ^^


End file.
